A gait refers to a way of moving a body using a human's body part, and may be divided into walking and running according to a movement speed of the body and a ground contact type. Walking refers to a gait type having a double support phase in which both legs touch the ground, and running refers to a gait type having no double support phase since the center of gravity rapidly moves.
People walk or run almost every day in their daily life, and these days intentionally walk or run a long distance for health. However, every person has different gait postures. Body postures while walking or running vary and speeds or movement traces of feet vary from person to person.
A proper gait posture is important for not only young people in a period of growth but also adults. An improper gait posture may have a bad influence on growth and body types of the young people, and may even damage adults' health if they walk or run with an improper posture for a long time.
Recently, electronic devices include various sensors and gradually expand additional functions for providing information on a user's gait speed, a movement distance, and burnt calories through the sensors.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.